


Bruises

by too_old_for_fangirling_but_idc



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Bruises, Caring Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Marking, Reader-Insert, Worried Tom Hiddleston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_old_for_fangirling_but_idc/pseuds/too_old_for_fangirling_but_idc
Summary: After a night of rough sex, Tom gets a little guilt-trip when he sees all the marks on your body. But you reply with showing him the scratches and hickeys you have given him. “I don’t mind some love brands – they just show me that I am yours.”
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Kudos: 74





	Bruises

The faint sound of music and clattering tableware rose you from your peaceful and quiet sleep. Grimly and still half asleep, you tried to drown out the noises by hiding under the soft blankets and pillows, but to no avail. There was no going back to the ease and comfort of sleep now. Though… just because you were awake that didn’t mean you had to get up and leave the coziness and warmth of your bed, right? You could just stay in bed and do nothing.

After a few minutes the clattering from the kitchen stopped, and you were pretty sure that you could hear Tom sing along to whatever song was currently playing on the radio. The thought of him wandering around in the kitchen, maybe even dancing a bit, and – judging by the smell – cooking breakfast made you smile, and you felt slightly more ready to get up and start the day.

You stretched and grimaced when a few of your joints popped noisily. The muscles in your legs and arms felt sore, remnants of Tom’s and your successful and amazing evening. A good and hot shower would probably be perfect to ease the soreness.

“Awake?” The bed dipped slightly when Tom sat down on it, and you poked your head out from underneath the blankets. That behaviour just earned you a chuckle and a kiss on the forehead.

“Barely.” You purred and leaned closer to Tom, hoping to get more cuddles. You were rewarded for your efforts rather quickly when your boyfriends’ arms wrapped around you and pulled you closer to his broad chest.

“I love you, baby,” he mumbled and rested his chin on your head. It was moments like that that you savoured the most. Just lying on the bed in Tom’s embrace, his strong arms wrapped around you, protecting you. Those moments were your personal heaven. Especially after a long night of rough and passionate sex, of course.

You smiled and put your arms around his waist. “I love you too. I’ll get ready, and then we can eat breakfast, all right?” You kissed him gently, unwrapped yourself from the blankets and got up, crossing the room.

When you heard him gasp you stopped and turned towards him, raising a questioning eyebrow. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing… It’s just…” Tom stood up and only needed to take a few steps forward to stand in front of you. Gently, he took hold of your shoulders and turned you around until you could see yourself in the mirror. You took in the reflection of yourself, naked and bruised. Most of the bruises were hickeys, though, and a few were very light bite marks. A smile spread across your face and you glanced back at Tom, reaching out to place your hand on his hand on your shoulder. You squeezed it gingerly.

“What is it, baby?”

“All these bruises… Don’t they hurt?” He wrapped his free arm around your waist and rested his chin on your head.

You watched his face in the mirror, the furrowed brows and the crinkles that formed on his forehead. His facial expression and eyes gave him away. He was worried, and probably felt guilty, you could see that clearly. However, you couldn’t help but notice how the light from the window softly illuminated his features, and once again you marvelled at how beautiful the man was.

“Just a little bit.” You reached back and cupped his cheek before he could say anything, gently caressing the stubby chin. “But don’t worry, it’s fine.”

He tilted his head to the side, flicking his eyes down to your hips and thighs. “I didn’t realize I gripped you so tight… I’m so sorry.”

Placing your arms around his neck, you turned around and smiled gently. “Baby, you didn’t do anything I didn’t enjoy.” You scratched his neck lightly and played with his long curls.

Tom had started growing his hair out a while ago, and at first you had been skeptical, but after a while you had discovered that not only did the long hair look really good on your boyfriend, it also gave you something nice to hold onto while Tom decided to fuck you senseless. And that was no overstatement, he was definitely able to do exactly that.

“I still don’t like that it was me who made you look like this,” he said, his eyes wide and conscience-stricken.

“Tooooooom. It’s okay, I swear.” You kissed him gently. “No need to worry.”

“Are you sure it’s not hurting too bad?” His arms tightened around your waist.

“I’m sure. Very sure.” You tiptoed to kiss his cheek. “It’s the good pain, by the way. All these marks, I don’t mind them, they show me that I’m yours, and I love every single one of them. And – “ You tapped his chest lightly – “And I bet I left some beautiful marks on you as well. Let’s see.”

Giggling, you pushed his shirt up and maneuvered it over his head, then you slid your hands down over his chest. A few freckles decorated his chest, some covered by the light hair, others barely visible under the love brands you had left on him. Several scratches were scattered over Tom’s biceps and shoulders, and you couldn’t resist the urge to run your fingers over a handful of them.

“Hmh… I think I like them,” you said, fully intending to sound like you were teasing him, “It just shows how much fun we had yesterday, right?”

Slowly, he relaxed. His shoulders were losing most of their tension and he heaved out a sigh, a smile lifting the corners of his mouth. “Yes, we did.”

“See?” Gently, you cupped his cheeks and tilted his head downwards until he was looking at you, big blue puppy eyes staring directly at you. “These marks are beautiful. They show that we love each other and belong to each other.”

A soft kiss was placed on your lips. “You’re right…”


End file.
